


Happy Father's Day

by Hannonspen



Category: Outsiders (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannonspen/pseuds/Hannonspen
Summary: With Father's Day passing, I couldn't resist a trip down SASIL lane!  A big ol Ged Ged Yah to all the Fa's out there and as always...review y'all!  I hope you enjoy it!
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Hasil sensed Sally Ann's absence before he fully opened his eyes. Yawning, he rolled onto his back, looking for the telltale outline of light around the bathroom door, but the light was off and the door ajar. Frowning, he sat up to peek into the crib against the wall. His lips spread into a loving smile at seeing his son, Teron. At 7 months old, Teron was a beautiful baby - all golden and chunky, with a crown of dark brown curls that matched his mother's. He shifted and sighed in his sleep, lips pouted out, making a sucking face. Hasil watched his plump cheeks working in and out until he settled back down into a deeper sleep. _Does a man ever use to the feeling that hits them when they look at their own child?_ Fatherhood felt like nothing he'd ever known. How creation could take the very best of him and place it into that crib was a pure wonder to him.

The bedroom door opening drew his attention away from his child. Sally Ann peeked her head in, wiggling her fingers at him in hello before glancing in the crib herself as she crossed the room. Hasil settled back onto his pillow to concentrate on her. She looked like an angel in her silvery-blue nightshirt with her hair all loose and wild. She had worn it in a braided style after their son was born, explaining that braids were easier to maintain on the "no sleep" schedule that a newborn required. Hasil had no complaints, she was beautiful with her hair done that way. He loved how the braids swept across her shoulders when she moved and rested on her breasts while she fed their son. But it was when she took them down again that he realized how much he missed her natural hair that had always provided the perfect frame for her heart-shaped face. How he had missed wrapping a single coil around his finger while they snuggled down in bed to talk or how his fingers automatically burrowed themselves in deep when they kissed.

Crawling onto the bed, she whispered, "You're awake."

"Seems so," he teased, smiling at her eye roll.

"Okay," she warned, "keep it up and I'll cancel your surprise."

Hasil squinted at the mischief sparkling in her eyes. "Wot ya talkin' about, Sally Ann?" He reached out for her but she was too quick, crawling in reverse back off of the bed.

Crooking her finger at him, she whispered, "Come on."

"Alrigh'." Hasil chuckled low, slipping on his tank top, "I'm comin'."

"Come ooon," she urged him with wide eyes, glancing toward the crib again.

Hasil stood and stretched, amused at her impatience, drawing it out on purpose, enjoying whatever game this was. Taking another glance into the crib to make sure their precious boy wasn't beginning to stir, she slipped out of the room with Hasil right behind her.

Closing the door, she spun around to face him, excitement all over her face.

"Okay, you have to close your eyes," she grinned.

"Why?"

"Come on Hasil, just close em."

He raised his eyebrows, feigning confusion. "Naw how am I suppose' ta walk down this here hall without bumpin' into ev'rythang if my eyes are -,"

"Hasil Farrell," she fussed, caught somewhere between her delight and a parental tone. "You close your eyes right now…forget it!"

Hasil laughed out loud when she stepped behind him and covered his eyes with her own hand, nudging him down the hallway with her body. Any chance she had at making him feel like she was actually upset was ruined by her giggles. Hasil held one hand out like a blind man and held onto her arm around his waist with the other, chuckling and mock protesting with every step. When she finally stopped in the front room and steered him into the exact position she wanted him in, she took a deep breath & took her hand away.

"Okay! You can open them!"

"You sure?" he grinned, keeping his eyes scrunched closed.

"Hasil!"

He made a show of opening his eyes slowly, one at a time.

"Happy Father's Day!" she announced, her cheeks high with joy.

Hasil chuckled, truly surprised, "Well, wot's all this?"

There were balloons in the corner by the window in bronze and cream. Three different sized gift bags sat on the floor, in front of their small couch, overflowing with colored tissue paper. She had used one of their beat-up TV trays as a table. She covered it in a dark golden cloth and sat it in front of the balloons with a glass bowl of jumbo marshmallows surrounded by Hershey's Kisses and a single envelope.

Hasil tried to swallow but it got stuck. Clearing his throat, a small smile appeared on his lips again, but his eyebrows were still knitted together. "This here's fer me?"

He looked at Sally Ann, who stood by him with her hands clasped over her heart. Her eyes joyous but questioning, the confidence that was there a few minutes ago waned. Her voice held a little waver of self-doubt when she spoke, "Do you like it?"

Taking her hand, Hasil drew her close. "Yep." His face told Sally Ann just how pleased he was, so she released the breath she was holding and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Happy first Father's day, Hasil Farrell," she smiled wide before dropping a kiss on his lips.

"Well," he grinned, chucking her under the chin. "I don' know where ta start."

"Presents! Start with the presents!" Sally Ann kissed him again and started to pull away but Hasil was having none of it.

"C'mere." Pulling her back to him, he cupped the side of her face, trailing his thumb across her cheek. In a quiet voice, he asked again, "You done all this…jus' fer me?"

"Mmm-hmm," she leaned into his hand and closed her eyes.

She had told Hasil about the celebration of fathers that people did before, but he didn't know what it entailed. She said each family did it differently so he couldn't settle on a concrete idea of what it would be like. Even if he had, nothing could have prepared him for how it felt. Hasil looked around again, his throat tight with emotion in appreciation for her efforts.

As much as Hasil wanted to see what was inside of those bags, the need to hold Sally Ann was much greater. He wanted to tell her how he had never felt appreciated, least of all celebrated by his kin before. To explain how it made him feel when she assured him he was doing well. How different it was to just feel proud of himself because she was always reminding him that he had things to be proud of. Dipping his head to look her in the eye, he started to speak but the words escaped him. Instead, he traced his thumb along her lower lip. The slow burn that was always there between them lit up like dry tinder when he concentrated tiny kisses on her bottom lip, then the top one. Ignoring the invitation her parted lips offered, he kissed each of her cheeks, each of her eyelids - sliding his mouth across hers in between, but never stopping to give in to the kiss she had waiting for him.

"Hasil-," she started as his lips changed direction.

"Wot?" The word rumbled low, vibrating against her skin as he repeated it again, continuing a heated trail along her jawline to the tender cord on the right side of her neck. He listened for her sigh to tell him that his lips had found their mark. He cherished that sound. Sally Ann reluctantly opened her eyes when he abandoned his favorite spot and raised his head. His eyes, grey and darkening - always searching hers, were her home. She felt as if her whole world was nestled safe and protected in those eyes. With a gentle hand, he pushed back the loose coils of hair by her ear.

"You the purtiest thang," he murmured, studying her face like it was the first time he'd ever seen it. Even after over a year together, the intensity of his attraction to her still caught her off guard. Embarrassed by his scrutiny, she dropped her gaze.

"Hasil…your presents-".

"Sally Ann?" he leaned in, the words caressing her ear, starting a fire all their own within her. "Them gifts ain' goin' nowheres."


	2. Chapter 2

When they hit the couch, Sally Ann didn't have breath enough to think.

Hasil had been so patient during her pregnancy, with her ever-changing hormones and body. Even more so after she healed and they began to come together again physically. He was so gentle, always taking his cues from her, exceptionally careful to not hurt her. But beneath her now, was the Hasil that bedded her when they first met. Intense and demanding. Stripping down her defenses and pushing her to let him in - body and soul. Taking everything until she didn't know where she ended and he began.

_It's me and you…You and me, that's it._

As their relationship grew, the words she didn't trust herself to say came out as boundless loyalty instead. She positioned herself fearlessly between him and the rest of the world. Ready to defend and protect the man who brought her out of herself with a love she didn't know could exist. She took on the worries of life while he adjusted to her unwelcoming world, giving him the support and space to grow and learn. She forced herself to trust him when instinct said to run, to protect herself. Every day she chose him and what they had together…believing in what they _could_ have together. Refusing to give up, despite the difficulties their differences put them through. His family, her family, the town, the mountain all tried to keep them apart and failed.

She could never put into words how incredible it felt to be this connected to someone. Or how terrifying it was to think it could be taken away. She tried to ignore the looks of open hostility and disgust from people as they attempted to walk unnoticed through a store. She saw the glances women gave him go from revulsion or fear to curiosity as the months went by. Worse she saw the predatory flashes of sexual interest in some of their head to toe assessments. Every day Sally Ann walked a fine line of wanting him to be accepted and fearing what her world would do if it had him. It was a jumble of highs and lows too intense for her learned reserved nature. It was those emotions that made her afraid to look at him in this moment because the tears would come that she wasn't sure she could explain.

So, she gripped him harder, her movements frantic, pushing him higher. Her whispers became cries. She bit and sucked his skin to leave a mark. Her mark…her claim.

_Mine._

_* * * * * * *_

Closing his eyes for control, he silently thanked the sun, moon, and stars for this life. He had this woman as his anchor. A child to give everything to that he had never had; family, safety, consistency - a place to call home. This powder keg of love and lust he shared with Sally Ann would continue to mystify him. He couldn't explain the all-encompassing desire to be the very best version of himself for her…but it was there, driving him and every decision he made. Everything he wanted to be as a man, as a father, as a provider and protector was for her. For their future. For their family.

"I love you," she whispered.

Hasil dropped his head onto the back of the couch, momentarily paralyzed by Sally Ann's rocking motions over him. She leaned forward to capture his mouth again. The one-two punch of her words plus the change in her angle broke what little restraint he had left. His easy strokes on her back and shoulders turned frenzied. His arms locking around her as if being skin to skin was not quite close enough.

_Mine._

Hasil felt himself dancing on the edge. He gripped her hips for control, but she choose that very moment to open her eyes and look at him. Those beautiful eyes that told him he was loved a hundred times a day. He was transfixed by them, taken higher and higher until they squeezed shut and her body jerked breaking the wire of tension they had been on, causing him to crash and release. She muffled her cries with his shoulder, incoherent, while he gasped helplessly against the involuntary spasms that came every time she moved in the slightest. His fingers buried themselves in her hair, keeping her close. Holding her captive, until he could feel his own breathing and her heartbeat slowly returning to normal.

_* * * * * * *_

Sally Ann lifted her head from the couch, giving Hasil a tired smile over her shoulder when she heard their little one tuning up down the hall. He groaned in response, snuggling deeper into her back, squeezing her tight.

"Nooooo," he chuckled.

Sally Ann sighed sitting up, slipping her nightshirt on over her head. "Well, to his credit, he did sleep a little longer than normal."

Looking at the bags still sitting prettily on the floor, she turned some to be able to see him fully. Brushing a few stray hairs away from his face, she reminded him, "You still have presents to open."

"Cuz it's m'day," he sighed content, closing his eyes again.

"It is."

She stood and faced him, humming through a quick stretch, "I've got about 60 seconds till he goes -,"

"Full holler," he completed her sentence along with her with a chuckle. Sitting up, he grabbed the backs of her thighs and pulled her back to him. Resting his head on her stomach, he closed his eyes enjoying her hand stroking through his hair until another pre-cry sputter from their room broke the intimate moment.

Hasil sighed, resigned to the fact that their time alone was over. Looking up at her, he jerked his head toward the hallway. "G'on 'fore he kicks up."

She rewarded him with an eye roll and a giggle. "See? That's that rowdy ass Farrell blood you gave him. I was a quiet baby."

"Ged ged yah," he chuckled, giving her a couple of pats before he let her go.


	3. Chapter 3

Sally-Ann sat cross-legged on the floor in front of Hasil holding her breakfast plate. Next to her, Teron played happily, swatting at his mobile, clucking and clacking his tongue entertaining himself. Hasil's special breakfast had been simple but delicious; homemade cinnamon rolls with cream cheese icing, boiled eggs, fried potatoes and onions, and Hasil's favorite thing - crispy oven baked bacon. Popping the last bite into her mouth, she held out her hand. Leaning forward from the couch, he surrendered his plate and flopped back with a sigh, lazily rubbing his stomach.

"Thank ya, Sally Ann. That was good…real good."

"Uh-huh." she smirked, "Especially the bacon, right?"

Hasil smiled, guilty. His love for bacon was only usurped by his love for her and his child. "Wishin' I could eat sum'more, but I'm bout ta bust."

Relishing the compliment, Sally Ann's face shined with pride for her blossoming cooking skills.

"Be right back," she said, darting into the kitchen to drop off the dirty dishes.

"Alrigh'," Hasil sat up eyeballing the three bags at his feet, rubbing his hands together. "I thank it's time fer m'presents."

Sally Ann plopped back on the floor in front of him unable to hide her excitement, "This one first!" she pointed to the mid-sized bag.

Grabbing the bag, he narrowed his eyes at Sally Ann, "It's heavy. Wot ya got in here?"

Dipping his hand down into the bag, he pulled out a flat box. Staring at the cover, his face broke out into a surprised grin. "Aww, Sally Ann."

"Open it!" Sally Ann squeaked. She was literally twisting her fingers in anticipation.

Flipping open the box top, he just stared. Nestled inside was a 10 pc wood carving tool set complete with a knife sharpener and a multi-slot roll for storage. He'd never seen anything like it. Hasil fingered the curved wood spoons and tiny detail chisels, with reverence, already envisioning the pieces he wanted to do.

Sally Ann sat watching him, as his smile dissipated, replaced with a furrowed brow and a faraway look. Uncertainty flushed her skin hot. "Hasil? Is it okay? I-I saw it an -"

Hasil looked down at her, shaking his head at her worry. Carefully, he placed the box on the couch and slid to the floor crawling to her. A wry grin tipped the side of his mouth as he tapped his finger on the tip of her nose.

"Don' ya fret none. It's perfect." A chuckle bobbed his adam's apple as he planted a loud smack of a kiss on her forehead. "Thank ya!"

Hasil sat next to her taking the box from the couch. Opening it again, he pulled out each piece to examine it, showing each one to Sally Ann.

"Ain't that fine," he murmured to himself, before carefully sliding the pieces into their slots on the carrier roll. He looked so pleased, Sally Ann's heart soared.

The rest of the bags revealed clothes and a new game for him to take over to Butch and Frieda's. After playing with Teron on the floor for a while he hopped up to grab a handful of the marshmallows from the makeshift table. Curious, he picked up the forgotten envelope laying there with the scattered candy.

Inspecting it, he flipped it over finding no writing on the outside, "Wot's this one?"

"Open it. It's yours." Sally Ann encouraged, picking up Teron to bounce him on her lap.

Hasil slid his thumb under the flap to pull out the card. Reading was easier to do out loud for him, so he cleared his throat, his voice clear and confident. "Happy Father's Day to you."

Hasil put the marshmallows he was holding back into the bowl and flipped the card open. A slip of paper fell out and fluttered to the floor.

"It's from me," Sally Ann blurted after he bent to pick it up.

"Ya wrote me sumthin'?"

Sally Ann nodded, embarrassed as all out. She was not the note writing type and what seemed like a great idea before now felt like an invasion into her private thoughts. She sat there avoiding his eyes by nibbling Teron's check, earning a happy squawk and high pitched giggles from him. When she dared to look up again, Hasil was skimming the page.

Haltingly he began, "Hasil, I choose you to do life with. Hand in hand…side by side. I choose you -".

Hasil stopped reading and lowered his head, briefly closing his eyes against the wallop of emotion that hit him. Clearing his throat he started again.

"I choose you to love with my whole being un-un-condit-tion-nally." Hasil stumbled over the word but had an understanding of the meaning.

He looked over at Sally Ann, who was fussing over the baby. He knew she was disconnecting by pretending to rearrange his outfit, so he closed the distance between them. Dropping cross-legged on the floor directly in front of her, he leaned in to brush a kiss on Teron's forehead before continuing.

"I choose you at the beginning and end of every day. And I'd choose you for a hundred li-life…lifetimes, in a hundred worlds. In any version of life, I'd find you and I'd choose you. Happy Father's Day."

Finished, Hasil kept his eyes down, momentarily overwhelmed. His fingers blindly tracing the edges of the paper. How could he tell her that the words on the paper she'd written for him was the greatest gift he'd ever received? How could he make her understand? He didn't know yet, but he promised himself that he'd try…eventually. They had time.

Reaching out, he trailed a fingertip down her cheek, then lower to the baby's. A small smile touched his mouth as Teron snuggled down further in her arms, settling in for a nap. Raising his head, he tipped his head to the side before he spoke - his voice barely over a whisper.

"Hey…look at me." Locking eyes with her, he held up the sheet of stationery. "This is right beautiful. Thank ya fer today…fer ev'rythang."

All she felt; relief, love, gratitude - mixed and swirled around on her face until it all smoothed out, settling into her signature closed-lipped smile.

"Happy Father's Day, Hasil Farrell."


End file.
